This is a double-blind, placebo-controlled trial of low-dose warfarin in the secondary prevention of venous thromboembolism. The primary aim of this trial is to assess the nect clinical benefit of three-to-four years of low dose warfarin, with a target INR of 1.5-2.0, in the secondary prevention of idiopathic venous thromboembolism.